To assess the relative clinico-pathologic value of each of the preferred classifications within a retrospective study based solely on histologic material and without the support of immunologic, cytochemical and utrastructual techniques. The only possiblity is represented by a large-scale review of patients with malignant lymphomas, with particular emphasis upon the review of the diagnostic biopsy material and upon the pertinent clinical information.